


Затерянные и обретенные

by Graanda



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene, Mysticism, Psychology
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:34:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23876986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graanda/pseuds/Graanda
Summary: Асока ищет Энакина и никак не может найти
Kudos: 2





	Затерянные и обретенные

Это было время трудных решений.

Тано в тот день поклялась себе, что не обернется, когда портал за ее спиной захлопнулся. Крики Сидиуса еще шли сквозь стену, но обитель Малакора тонула в тиши, будто некрополь, оставленный своими мертвецами.

Вейдер ушел отсюда день назад, но для нее самой не прошло и часа. Это было время неопределенности.

— Морай, — она обратила внимание, как птица над ее плечом взлетела и заклекотала. Асока покачала головой.

На ногах было стоять по-особенному тяжело: и от бега, и от груза ответственности, и от вины. Но до входа оставалось меньше пятнадцати метров.

— Прости, так надо.

Птица надрывно закричала, но Асока уверенно пошла к своей цели. Это было время, когда она определила путь.

* * *

Во мраке гробницы Малакора время остановилось. Здесь не хотелось есть, не хотелось пить, и старый стихов храм так неуловимо отличался от джедайских, что спроси у Йоды разницу — он бы не разобрал. Асока поняла лишь то, что суть была едина, и она нивелировала трактовки. Сын казал ей путь. Отец молчал.

— Морай, — прошептала Асока, касаясь руки Дочери на росписи. Птицы вокруг нее взлетели.

Асока отступила на шаг от стены и нахмурилась. Она верила: Сидиуса здесь не было, но это не умаляло риск. Впрочем, как и ее цели.

Когда она вступила в круг вращавшихся птиц, ее сознание растворилось.

* * *

Дышать на распутье было по-особенному тяжело. Здесь этого не требовалось: здесь властвовала пустота. Не жизнь, смутное касание смерти и леденящий, надрывающий волю покой. Асока поежилась.

— Коммандер, — донеслось до нее с портала. Асока не повернула головы.

Тропа под ее ногами начала ускользать.

— Асси, — смутно знакомый голос матери травил душу. В отличие от прочих падаванов, она не забыла. На смехе отца она закрыла глаза.

Тропа из-под ног исчезла, когда она прозрела.

* * *

Сеть из дорог оплетала все вокруг и кружила голову лучше любого химиката. Асока озиралась вокруг, не в состоянии понять, куда идти.

— Тано! — его окрик окатил ее ледяной водой, но, когда Асока обернулась, портал исчез.

— Детка… — его надрывный шепот отозвался мурашками по спине.

— Шпилька, — у Асоки закололо в горле.

Он был везде, и его не было нигде. И никто из них, этих Энакинов, не был настоящим.

Да и кто он был, настоящий?

* * *

Она брела по пустоте, наблюдая за тем, как умирают звезды, и сжимается, подобно ее сердцу, галактика.

Путь уже не казался ей запутанным: она уже его и не разбирала. Стало ясно, что все пути ведут в одно и одни во все, а в мгновении здесь таится вечность. Угасшие звезды космоса возрождались по другую сторону дороги.

— А я все ждала, когда мертвые заговорят, — смутно знакомый силуэт появился около не ее Энакина. 

Он глядел ледяными глазами, и Асока узнала в нем Вейдера. Худая женщина положила перед ним два парных световых меча. Асока отвернулась.

Пути не были перепутаны, но она не могла найти тот, где не было бы Вейдера.

* * *

Асока стояла перед порталом. Вейдер умирал, но бросал Сидиуса в пропасть, пока его блудный сын лежал на железном полу. Асока коснулась ладонью портала, но, не решившись, отпрянула: слишком поздно, и ей было не туда.

Но куда же?

Она опустилась на пол и прижала колени к груди.

Вейдер был всюду, но еще ни разу она не видела портала без Энакина.

Вероятно, следовало и перестать искать?

— Асока.

Она подняла голову на звук, разнесшийся над ее головой, и легко улыбнулась.

* * *

— Тебя долго не было.

Асока оттолкнула с головы капюшон и посмотрела на Сабин Врен, будто и не изменившуюся с их последней встречи. По крайней мере, в ее личной мере относительности.

— Долго.

Перед тем, как уйти, она дала обещание.

Нужды спрашивать, где Эзра, не было. Просто хотела посмотреть, куда же ему возвращаться.

— Почему вы его не искали?

— Боялись потерять, что обрели, — Врен взмахнула рукой, указав на утреннюю панораму Лотала, — этот мир несовершенен.

Асока прищурилась от яркого солнца, встретившегося с ее глазами. С ее точки зрения, здесь все всегда было хорошо. Врен была не обязана ее понимать.

— Пойдем, — она развернулась, прислушиваясь к шагам Сабины за спиной. Та медлить не стала.

— Тебя не было пять лет. Почему сейчас, Асока?

— Ты не поймешь.


End file.
